Time and Tide wait for none
by Shadha
Summary: "Jace, will you be there on time?" she asked as she folded the tank top. "Yes, I will!" I assured her. She have asked me that question a zillion times and this time I mean what I have said. (Please give it a shot). I do not own any of the characters. Great Cassie owns them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

I walked down the empty hallway of Global Idris High School. I tightened my hands around the strap of my bag pack. It wasn't heavy or anything. Just to make sure that I was not alone except for the familiar shadowy figure of Sebastian Verlac striding towards me.

His black and red football jersey was watery with sweat. It was certain that he was called between his matches.

"Prof. Aldetree has sent for you!" he called out, a few meters away from me.

It was my last day in this school. My last day always wished to be like 'party all the night' type. But the lack of friends and need of familiar faces played a crucial role in socializing yourself for those nights. "He'll be in his office. I got to go!" and his figure faded away.

Everyone got to go, right? Just like me. I wasn't even able to celebrate any of my birthdays since the death of my parent. Three years back, when I was 14, I had seen something no child of that age should've seen. I've witnessed the death of my parents behind the bars.

Three men-one night-happy dinner-it's irony-bloodshed.

It's all I can remember before they sliced my dad with a knife. Into different pieces. In different places.

I shook my head, when the picture burned in my head. Somehow I reached the administration block. I knocked on the door and asked "May I come in, sir?"

"Yes, Herondale." He said. I opened the furnished door and was welcomed to a room radiated by positive energy.

The man in dark suit and grey tie caught my eyes and motioned me to take a seat opposite to him.

"Sebastian told you called for me" I began.

"Yes. Your Transfer Certificate is ready as per Hodge's verdict. Is there any reason to leave the school in the midst?" he asked with a curious glance. He was expecting an answer as well. But I have been told to keep my mouth sealed about the family and personal matters. Of course everyone knew about the death of Dr Stephen Herondale and Celine Herondale. But no officers were able to find the three masked men who mercilessly killed my parents infront of me.

"He did not mention much about the shift." I said without catching his severe gaze.

"So, do you know where you are going?"

"A place named Belleza."

"I see. 'Beauty'"

"Sir?" _What did he mean?_

"It's a Spanish word for Beauty." He cleared with a tinge of grin. "You have a very good future, Herondale. Hope we meet somewhere on this spherical planet."

He extended his hand and I shook it. "Thank you, Professor!"

After the school I went straight to home. It was quite and calm like it's always. I opened the front door.

I live with Hodge Starkweather since the death of my parents. He had been my dad's best friend or a friend whom I had seen with dad since the day I opened my eyes. As a pathologist, my dad had late night duty regarding the post mortem stuffs etc, it has always been Hodge who guards the house. He had been a good brother, a good friend and a good guardian.

Hodge was standing near the kitchen counter with his blue linen shirt on. He was good cook as well. He works for an IT company nearby. He has resigned recently to and luckily was able to get a transfer to Belleza.

"Jace, we need to be fast. Just got 3 hours. Haven't you packed up your stuffs?" he asked as he worked on the coffee.

"Yeah. But I forgot to spare some clothes to wear."

"Doesn't matter. I brought some. As we're going to Belleza, we need to look elegant."

"You're not asking me to wear linen or something, are you?"

"No, Jace. I have bought something which you usually wear. Get into it and we need to hurry!"

I packed my bag in the small luggage bag. The books were useless now.

The T-shirt which Hodge bought was a red one with 1999 written on its breast side. Within 1 hour, dressing up, dinner was over.

Hodge's black Volvo was parked across the lane. He was already keeping the luggage in it. I knew he will miss his favourite car.

I made my way towards the car placed my bags near him. He took them and handed me over the tickets. I got into the car. There was a small booklet on the front seat. I picked it and sat there. After bucking the belt, I smiled at noticing the name of the new school where I'll be joining 'Belleza High School' was printed elegantly on top of the booklet.

"That's the yearly student magazine of your new school!" Hodge announced as he slid into the car.

After a few minutes we were on the road. The front cover of the magazine consisted of the Principal, Headmaster and Supervisors of the school. The next page talked about the Editorial Board of the new paper. Many names were scrawled underneath the photo of each student. Harry, Maia, Clary, Kevin, Edmund… The next page was written the memory of a boy who had been found dead eight months before the release of the magazine. Clarissa Morgenstern has written an obituary in the memory of the boy, Simon Lewis.

I flipped across the pages. Students excelled in different fields, their writings, drawing were printed. Without even knowing anyone from the school, I knew that place would be heaven.

We reached the platform right on time. Hodge hired a porter to carry the luggages. But I was taught to carry my pressure. So I carried my own bag.

We got our own compartment to settle. Hodge cleared all the formalities and finally sat on the soft seat of the train. There was a small drizzle. The grills of the window let the droplets down and fall into my palm. It was cool, it felt like murmuring something on my skin.

"So,what do you think the place is like?" Hodge asked as though it's the first time he's asking the same question.

"Like I said. Maybe like a Silent City or a Metropolitan City! You have been there, right?" I crossed my arms across my chest. "Seriously? 1999?"

"I have been there and I thought you ought to be modern!"

"Since when did you find 199 to be a modern age?"

"Well, it was! Atleast appreciate me for choosing that shirt. I had a huge confusion in choosing that one and a Charlie Chaplin T-shirt."

"I appreciate your conscience for choosing this! Will you let me walk in a Charlie Chaplin shirt?"

"I don't know! I have seen many teenagers wearing weird shirts; I thought that was your fashion!" Hodge raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"It's not my fashion! So, can I go to work in Belleza?"

"There's a garment shop! Some students of your age are working in there! You can make some friends there, in the least, one!" He knew my school life so well. I have been one of the popular one in the school. Sebastian and Alexander were my besties until everything shattered my life into various pieces which I couldn't put back into right location. I had no one except Hodge. After the death of my parents, my friends looked at me as though I was one of those newbies who we used to bully and scare. They looked at me with pained and frustrated eyes. Everything was okay until Sebastian called me 'disgusting'. Until I found that he was my friend because he loved the one with fame and money.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. If you find any fault (which is plenty), please don't hesitate to say!**

**Leave a review so I can understand my mistakes and stuffs you need to be corrected.**

_**LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

From what I've imagined, I was disappointed. I thought Belleza more likely to be a Metropolitan city. But it wasn't. It was a green filled city- or village. After 2 hours of journey, the train pulled over the station. Like New York, it wasn't peaked with people all over. There were people parting from their family while others are happy with the reunion.

Again, Hodge hired a porter to carry his luggage. We got into a cab and drove through the wet road of Belleza. The place was beautiful. The canopy of the enormous trees blocking the sunlight from forming a puddle of gold water. The road side was filled trees cut in the shape of a triangle. A small drizzle was playing along the country side.

"The glass seems dirty." Hodge commented. It was true that the front glass of the car had some smudges alongside of it. It was preventing the front view of Belleza, which was well enjoyed by Hodge.

"It's okay. I can see through!" said the car driver, who was namely Michael.

I tried to suppress the grin which came onto my face. Hodge looked broken through the front mirror. I had chosen back seat while Hodge got stuck up with Michael in the front.

"I can clean it, where is the button for water and wipers?" Hodge asked as his hand searched the buttons in the car.

"No, sir! Don't press…" Michael cut off when the water splashed across the front glass. "that button!" Still he managed to finish.

The water kept flowing from the hole beneath the wipers. Hodge understood the reason why the driver wasn't keen in cleaning the glass. And for the rest of the journey, there was dead silence.

Michael pulled over a villa. The villa was painted in white and a lawn with a small fountain was decorated in the centre. Tall trees were surrounding the neatly designed area. Hodge carried his luggage to the front door. Michael left with a sad grin on his face. The water was still flowing from his front glass. I really felt bad for him and Hodge was totally embarrassed.

"There, you are, Mr. Starkweather!" said a new voice. A man came from the front door and greeted Hodge. He was in a blue T-shirt and black hair with grey patched around it.

"Hello, Mr. Kyle! Haven't seen for a long time!" they shook their hands. Mr. Kyle led us to the living room. The room was plain and simple in a view. Maroon cushions with white background of walls. A small aquarium filled with pure blue water and three fishes was to the right of the desk, which had a beautiful lamp in the shape of a tree. The windows were wide opened and only some windows welcomed the light rays.

"I must get going! I'll meet you in a day or two. You must be tired and for food delivery we have many cafés and bars. The names and numbers are written in the folded paper beneath the telephone. If in need of any help, just ring up to my phone! I hope you may enjoy staying here!"

"Ah, you're…" he asked when he caught my attention.

"Jace Herondale! The son of my friend!" Hodge introduced me.

"Oh well! There are many ones in your age wandering here and there without any aim, and one among them is my son, Jordan! You may find those kids- not technically- but still, they may be a better guide than me! So, see you in the coming days!" He shook my hands and took a black coat from the couch and left. He closed the door very politely and his footstep faded away.

"Your room is upstairs!" Hodge said. "I will have mine downstairs and take some rest. It's almost evening. Tomorrow, you'll have to meet your new Headmaster and get your class schedule. It has been a long day!" He sighed and grabbed his coat. He walked with his luggage towards a room with a dark wood door and slammed it shut behind him.

I walked up the stairs. There was a huge window at the end of the hallway. It was half-opened and a beautiful view of Belleza was to be seen from there. I ignored it and got into my new room. It was neither big nor small. The walls were painted in light blue and bed attached to the opposite wall of the window. The faded sunlight cutting through the glasses and falling on the dark woods of the table left to it. It really felt like home. The smell, the essence, the familiarity of this particular place seems to bring back a lot of painful memories.

* * *

The high school of Belleza was not too far from my new home. The school was enormous and painted in light purple color. Students were crowded near the walls and talking to their friends. There was a grin on everybody's faces. Eight posters were stuck on the notice board. And once again I found the geek-faced boy in round grim glasses in the picture stuck on the notice board. Simon Lewis. An image of a rose was placed near his portrait. Next to the board was the room of the Headmaster.

I knocked on the door. There was a small hiss, which I recognized as the voice of welcome, I entered in. A man in olive green suite with a white shirt grinned and shook my hands. He ushered me to take my seat opposite to him.

"Welcome Mr. Herondale! I hope you liked Belleza!" he spoke in a much clipped accent. His bald head reminded me of the dome which I saw on the way to school. I tore my eyes away from his bald head and gave my award winning smile.

"It's very….beautiful!" I stammered. I was not very good with words, but I can pen down my thought and picture my heart through words.

"Indeed, it is! You have to visit all the places in here. The historical events of the city are informative, although you are not studying it in the school, but you can visit these places and get a clear view of this place." He paused. "So, talking about your previous school, Global Idris School, right?"

"Yes, sir...professor!" What the hell?

"Just call 'sir'! You have excelled in English and Sports! That's great." He said glancing at my TC and certificates from the previous school. "We also have many clubs and associations within the school. Many students choose different clubs every year to procure good grade at the end of the term. You could join in Literary Club or Sports Club. It's up to you! And in order to catch up with every student, teachers may appoint some brilliant students to help you. Then, our school has a Hockey, Football and Basketball team for boys. Auditions shall be conducted on the coming Monday….."

His list did not have any full stop as though I'm listening to it. Finally, it came to end and he took my class schedule out. He handed it over to me and shook my hands again. "I hope you may enjoy you first day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

I had History with Prof. Trueblood. I got a pair of lockers and gym clothes. I thought gym clothes would be short because as a new student, you have to catch the attention of the girl popularity. Well, at least half.

I took out the books needed for the period and walked through the light purple painted hallways. It felt like a heaven and at least I was right about the school's prediction. I never realized until this time, that this was my dream school where the air was chilly, where the students smiled at each other while passing, where students shared their homework with friends, where the teachers were more like a friend than the person of respected position. I loved this school, even before attending a class.

I opened the front door of the class and _BAM! _Prof. Trueblood was standing in front of the class. I was late, as usual. I never knew that time played a very important role in the life of a man until my parents death. They were the victims of bad time. But, even after their death I failed to rectify my mistake of being not on time. Hodge also had done his best to change that lifestyle. Maybe it was too hard or it was something that I didn't want to be changed.

"Class, meet the new student. Jonathan Herondale. And Mr. Herondale, this must be the first time I even send a kid to their seat without detention for being late to class." Prof. Trueblood announced.

"Sorry, Professor." I forced an embarrassed grin on my face. He waved me to take a seat. Most of the seats were filled, except for the one in the last. A gingerbread beauty was sitting next to the seat. She had her arms hugging her. Her green eyes fixed on the board, where the professor was writing profligately. I sat near her and still she didn't give any conscious glance. I didn't want to be the first one to take to her. So, I remained silent and she seemed to preach my deeds.

A guy in front of me turned around and smirked like I did something really stupid. He had brown hair and green pale eyes. The smile touched his eyes and gave a wrinkle effect on his face. "I'm Jordan. Heard that your guardian bought my dad's old home. See you around, Jonathan?"

"Please call me Jace. I hate being called by my real name!" I told him. Because it was only my mom who called me by my real name.

"Good hit, buddy!" he turned towards the red-head. "Clary, glad that you gotta pair?"

Clary. Clarrissa. Clarissa Morgenstern. That's her. She wrote the obituary in the memory of Simon Lewis. School editorial board member. That explains why she's sitting alone! Nobody wants to be a friend of a geek.

She glanced at him. And at that precise moment I envied Jordan. He got her attention, but I didn't. She just smiled at him and cocked her head. Jordan's partner, a girl with chocolate brown skin, turned around. "Hi everyone. And Clary, can I borrow a stapler?" she asked sending a small beam to my side.

Clary raised her eyebrow. Just one eyebrow. I tried to imitate her and Jordan suppressed a laugh.

"I need to shut his" the girl pointed at Jordan "mouth!"

Clary took her huge pouch and zipped it open. She took a fevicol out and passed it the girl near Jordan.

"Really, Maia? You can shut me up with that?" Jordan raised his eyebrow. Only one eyebrow. I tried to do it again. He laughed again.

"Is there something that you want to share with the class, Kyle?" Prof. Trueblood's voice roared.

"Sorry, sir. I was just introducing myself…." Jordan began.

"to detention? Oh yeah, meet me after school!"

Clary sighed near me. This double seating arrangement stinks!

I met Jordan during the break. Maia was taking something out of her locker while Jordan was pushing away Maia curly hair. It was clear that they were lovebirds. My lockers were closer to Maia's. Jordan saw me when I place my books inside.

"Hey! How was the school?" he asked as he made his way towards me.

"Great!"

"Glad you enjoyed the day. Wait for a few more days!"

"Sure! Where's the cafe?" I asked. I was seriously hungry.

"We're heading to the heaven, as well!" He turned back and called. "Maia, are you joining us?"

"Yeah!" She spoke as she strode towards us.

This was great. Got some good friends on the first day of school. "Where's Clary?" I asked Jordan on the way to the café.

"She doesn't hang out with us. As a matter of fact, she doesn't hang out with any of us." Maia said. "But she is affable when she's with us. She has been like this since the death of Simon Lewis."

"Her boyfriend?"

"No, her best friend. It was hard to see them apart. They are always together. Since elementary school, I have seen them laid-back. Their families were also close. She was so devastated after his death." Jordan explained.

"Is there any reason for his death? I mean, was it natural or murder?"

"His body was found death in the nearby city. His body parts were disorganized and half-eaten by maggots. I made a mistake by taking Clary there, which was a fatal mistake. I always try to make it up to her. But no success to be seen in her life after his death."

"It's not your fault, Jordan." Maia tried to console him. She placed her hands on his shoulders but he shrugged it off. Maia kept her mouth in a straight line.

After a few minutes, we reached the café of the school. The café was full. Many girls and boys were spread like atoms in different parts of the room. A redhead was not possibly seen anywhere. Jordan showed me the way to take the food. But, in the middle he stopped to talk with someone group of boys with a white and green jersey. One of them had basketball in his hand. He had a Mexican skin and black hair with green eyes. Not the green eyes that Clary or Jordan had, but a pair of green eyes that showed 'danger ahead'.

Jordan wasn't comfortable in speaking with the boy. He had a forced grin on his face with a frowned face. "Raphael Santiago, leader of the basketball team." Maia whispered. "Jordan is also a part of the school basketball team. Now, as it's the sports month of the year, he is intensively practicing for the match against The Mullet Mafia."

"Is there any other name for the basketball team in this school?" I asked. In our area, the name of the basketball was the name of the school.

"There's only one name for the team. And the name of our team is Cuban Cobras. Apparently, we lost to Mullet Mafia last year and the entire year was not very auspicious. Like the death of Simon Lewis and Dr. Valentine, some attacked the Morgenstern Manor House, the interrogation of police after the deaths. Oh, it was the worst year of Belleza." Maia shook her head in disgust.

There was a death of doctor in Belleza. It remained me of my dad. He was a doctor in the field of pathology. He was working on the death of a family before he was cut to death. He was very happy on the last dinner. He ruffled my blonde hair told 'We shall finally go to the Wonderland , where you always wanted to go'. Those were his last words before…. before everything collapsed into different turns of life.

"Jace, over here!" Maia pointed the place for better food. She took three trays and stood in front of me. She passed on the trays and looker past me. Following her gaze, it stopped on Jordan. He was shaking his hand with Santiago. He nodded his head once or twice and made his way back to us. Maia passed the tray while he stood behind her.

"Practice from tomorrow. Hate it to break it you, but I can't hang out today." Jordan told Maia. Maia shrugged and averted her gaze from Jordan's.

We paid for our food and got a seat. Maia told that she and Jordan usually sat together and I can join them from today. They told me about the Professors of the school, whom to impress at first sight etc. Jordan turned his gaze at the entrance and I noticed Clary there. Her bag pack hung loosely on her shoulders. She tightened her fingers around the strap of her bag and walked ahead. She was nervous that was clear. Maia waved at her, but that was gone unseen. She passed the bunch of basketball players and Santiago's eyes followed her.

Jordan sighed near me. It was a tense moment. Maia muttered something like 'Poor girl'.

"We usually ask her to join with us in the café, and she used to be with us except today. Santiago likes to pick on her, especially after the death of Simon. And we're trying to avoid that kind of bullying here. The fact that Clary is a straight-A student gets onto his nerves because their families know each other and his mom is one of the moms who want their kid to be good at studies alone. But Santiago isn't that kid. His mom keeps on comparing him to her, how he should be like her. That angers him and he bullies her." Maia explained it as matter of fact-ly. " And that's the reason why Jordan hates him. He's a total bully!"

"I should have known better." Jordan muttered under his breathe.

"Why don't we add a chair and make her sit here?" I asked.

"She wouldn't do that!" Maia replied.

"Why?"

"Because…that's how Clary is made."

Clary took the tray from the slab and sat to an empty table in front of us. There was a voice of dribbling of basketball. Santiago passed his basketball to a blonde haired one next to him. His spikes made a dangerous sound as his legs directed him to Clary's table. She placed her mobile near her tray, which was connected to her earphone that may or may not be blasting aloud in her ears. Santiago banged his fist on the table that caught the attention of the children all over the café.

Clary looked up with a tense gaze. Her eyes desperately pleaded to leave her alone. Her lips trembling and fresh tears filling her green eyes. She looked terrified and helpless. Jordan caught his plastic fork tightly and stiffened, but he didn't stand up to Santiago. Of course, if he did that the consequences which he suffers from wouldn't be simple. Santiago snatched the mobile away from Clary with a mocking grin glued over his face.

"Is this all you own?" he asked as he knocked the phone over table.

She looked at him in terror. An expression that showed that the demon in front of her was an emotionless and insensitive creature craving for the pain and melancholy of people. "Please.." she whispered slowly.

"Don't cry, baby! Why would you tear yourselves into two whenever I come near you? Are you scared of me, Clary?"

_Of course, you butthead! Can't you see what you can do to her?_

The drama of Santiago and Clary got enough attention from the café, but not a single living creature had the guts to look into the eyes of Santiago and ask him to get out. I stifled to stand up, but Maia caught my wrist from the opposite side and shook her head. I looked over Jordan, but he didn't wear any mien of denial, so I stood up.

Some girls looked over our table and gasped. The group of basketball players narrowed their eyes and whistled Santiago to turn back and welcome the new guest, but his stare was fixed over Clary. My heart beat rapidly and small shiver of fright passed through my spine. I was not used this feeling of fear, but I had that sensation now. It was weird and pessimistic ray of light.

I walked and stood with my arm crossed over chest behind Santiago. I never thought of naming myself a hero on the first day. But what happens when the title follow you around all the day?

Clary's eye shifted onto me and gulped. Santiago turned with Clary's mobile in his hand. I picked the phone slowly with a steady and non-trembling finger and passed it her. She didn't dare to pick it, so I placed it on the table and eyed 'him'.

"Who do you think you are?" he roared.

"A boy. Should I prove it you?" I asked.

"Back off before things get worse, Herondale!" He _knew_ my name. Well, maybe he might have been there in History class.

"Why don't you just back off ?"

He smiled and shook his head. He walked away and in the midway he turned his head back to me.

"I'm warning you! Again!" he told with his forefinger pointed in my direction.

The bell rang and many students were busy getting back to the classes. Clary threw an apple inside the bag and hastily picked it from the table and her gaze rested on me. She walked towards me and told something that I never intended to hear. "In future, mind your own business!" and she walked away.

* * *

**_Hey guys, thanks to all those who reviewed and read the story. I don't know if you liked it, but please tell me if I have to add or subtrct anything._**

**_Thanks a billion to _****_AnneRee_****_, _****_TIDTMIGirl_****_, _****_zaynluvr_****_, _****_JACEISMINE_****_ and many _****_Guests_****_ for writing you thought about the story._**

**_Love you guys!_**


End file.
